


I Say It Differently

by fallenandinlovewithhumanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Dean is actually very good with his words, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Saying I Love You, no emotional constipation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandinlovewithhumanity/pseuds/fallenandinlovewithhumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you Dean."</p><p>They've been together long enough, a year actually. No one is quite sure who started it, who made the first move, all they knew was that they were together at last. The darkness, the apocalypse, all of Heaven and Hell's quarrels now a thing of the past. And now that Cas can say it anytime he feels he wants to, he does. But there way one problem...</p><p>"I know." Dean hasn't said it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Say It Differently

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing something else, but this just kinda happened.

  
  
The library is a clutter, there are open books around the floor along with paper plates, and plastic cups scattered around them. The last few days filled with endless research. There is a dim light coming from a TV screen as a commercial plays. The couch is old, but it's comfy, on it Dean and Cas. They shift as the try and find a comfortable position.  Cas ends up laying on his side next to Dean, his arm around Dean's waist. Dean opens his eyes and looks at Cas before placing a chaste peck to the top of his head.  
  
"I love you Dean."  
  
They've been together long enough, a year actually. No one is quite sure who started it, who made the first move, all they knew was that they were together at last. The darkness, the apocalypse, all of Heaven and Hell's quarrels now a thing of the past. And now that Cas can say it anytime he feels he wants to, he does. But there was one problem...  
  
"I know." Dean hasn't said it back.  
  
"Why don't you say it?"  
  
Dean looks up at him confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You just never say it." Dean tenses up in that moment and lets out a breath he seemed to have been holding in. Dean turns to face Cas and props his head up on his hand.  
  
"I do say it Cas, just in different ways. You know I've never said it to anyone besides mom and maybe Sammy."  
  
Cas removed his hand from Dean's waist and began to sit up.  
  
"What do you mean? Am I not listening when you say it? I never sleep Dean.  It is physically impossible for you to have said it in my presence without my hearing it. There is no possible way."  
  
This makes Dean begin to laugh, he can't stop laughing until he is sitting up and next to Cas. Cas frowns.  
  
"That's because I say it differently," He kneels in front of Cas, taking Cas' hands in his own before looking up at him.  
  
"How?" Dean lets go of one of Cas' hands and brings his own to rest on Cas' cheek.  
  
"Don't ever change." Dean runs his thumb over the outline of Cas' cheekbone, inching closer as he continues to speak.  
  
"I rather have you cursed or not."  Cas' eyes widen at the words. He leans into Dean's touch and places his hand over Dean's.  
  
"Don't make me lose you too."  Dean leans back and stands, pulling Cas up to his feet. Cas looks at Dean, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
  
"So what, you're Thelma and I'm Louise and we're just gonna hold hands and jump off this cliff together?" Dean cracks a smile and looks embarrassed as Cas begins to laugh at the memory of how simple the apocalypse now seems. The tears in his eyes now begin to stream down his cheeks. Dean pulls Cas into a hug, they stay like that for what seems an eternity until Dean pushes Cas back enough to see his face.  
  
"We're family, we need you. I need you." Cas holds his hand over Dean's heart as Dean peppers kisses on his lips, cheeks, and forehead. Cas pulls Dean down and kisses him hard muttering I love you's with each pause.  
  
"I might not say the exact words Cas, but I really do feel that way, you know that right?"  
  
"Yes, Dean. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
